


don't mess with (Bael) Fire

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s03e17 The Jolly Roger, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the Pub scene from The Jolly Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't mess with (Bael) Fire

Smee and the rest of the crew got Myrna as a Little gift to the Captain,What More could A man want then a Hooker.  
but then again this wasn't any man, This Was Killian Jones. Captain Of The Jolly Roger.

When Myrna Came up to Killian He Shook his head at Smee and the others.

It was All In Good Fun. "What The Fuck is This?" A Voice sounding very much like Bae's reaching a Breaking Point.  
Killian turned to the entrance of the Pub and he was Met with the Very Angry Face of his Love.

"Bae,it isn't what it looks like."Killian said worried.  
"Bae come on."Delilah said to her friend. "Who is this Bitch?"Baelfire said coming up to the Group. Killian met with Bae in the middle.

"The rest of the crew thought it would be a great laugh to send that Woman my way." Killian Said Holding Baelfire's face in his hands.

"I don't like that,Your mine."Baelfire said. "It was only meant as a joke."Smee said coming up to them. "Do I Look like i'm joking?" Baelfire asked.  
"The Only Bitch your Fucking,Is me." baelfire said Feeling Possessive. "That Tattoo on his arm,has my goddamn name on it."  
Baelfire then Pulled Killian by the lapels of his coat and Kissed him. "You wanna fuck around with that Hooker?" baelfire asked Smee."Go ahead."  
"Bae,your causing a scene."Killian said looking around. "I Don't really care,Were leaving now."Baelfire said dragging Killian out of the pub.  
Once they got outside bae turned around and looked up at Killian. "I Need you right now."Baelfire said looking up at Killian through his eyelashes.  
"I'm right here,m'boy."Killian said looking down at baelfire. "No Killian,I NEED YOU." Baelfire said.  
When he said I need you he shoved his hand down killian's pants and grabbed his dick. Killian moaned at the contact.

"my boy,i could have you right here." The pirate drawled.  
baelfire grabbed Killian's hand and they ran to the ship,once they were safely aboard and in The Captain's Quarters.

Bae began to unwrapped his shawl from his shoulders throwing it onto the trunk in front of his and Killian's bed.

he pulled off his shirt,kicked off his boots and dropped his pants. he walked up to Killian slowly.

once he got to him,Baelfire started pulling Killian's coat off of him,Making sure the older man felt the jacket sliding down his shoulders and arms.  
then he used his slender fingers to unclasp killian's vest and then took it off of him. "Bae" Killian breathed out.

baelfire got off of killian and squatted down to take off his boots.  
then he stood up,Killian's eyes going straight to Baelfire's penis. "Killian Stand up."Baelfire said softly.

The Pirate did as he was told,baelfire walked toward him and placed his hands on killian's half buttoned shirt and pulling the shirt open buttons popping off.

baelfire then looked up at killian and pulled him down by his necklace and they kissed.  
he slide the shirt off of killian and it fell to the floor.

when they broke apart baelfire slide down to his knees and unbuttoned killian's pants pulling them down,Revealing the older man's uncut penis.

baelfire then began to suck on it,the Moans killian were making were sure to alert any member of the crew that was still on the ship or just coming back.

"Bae,Darling"Killian Said yanking on the younger man's hair."Please stop." he said pulling bae off his penis.  
the Pop Bae's mouth made when killian pulled him off was sweet music to his ears.  
Baelfire stood up and crawled into bed,once he spread his legs killian was already between them returning the favor.  
bae was close but killian stopped, he placed two fingers on bae's lips,the younger man opening them and killian slid his fingers in.  
Baelfire sucking on them and licking in between them,he then starting rimming bae ,the moans were music to his ears, His own Personal Symphony.  
Killian trailed his wet fingers down bae's legs until he felt the boy's hole when he pushed in and starting scissoring,baelfire had had enough.  
"Killi Please,he said breathlessly. Killian chuckled." he Lined his Penis up with Baelfire's hole and Pushed in.

Like Clockwork,Bae Circled his arms around Killian's neck. Killian moved slow and Bae Felt every stroke,he felt every twitch of Killian's hips.

Bae Doesn't even care how needy and slutty he seemed in the pub.He doesn't even give a fuck if the crew is mad at him for interrupting their little plan.

what he cares about most is right here on the ship,in Killian's Quarters. Killian fucks Bae like he's afraid he won't be there in the morning. if only he knew how untrue that was.  
there's a slow drag that Baelfire's nails take when they go down killian's back. almost as if their a reminder,to everyone else.who Killian truly belongs to.  
there is the slap of killian's groin against Bae's ass and A Soft mantra of Mine. these are the sounds that Permeate the room.along with the soft rock of the ship.  
killian places his hand around baelfire's dick and slowly starts jerking him off in time with the thrust of his hips.  
when Killian cums his vision whites out and a final tug on bae has him cumming right after Killian does. Killian falls on top of baelfire and they kiss.  
Killian pulls out of bae and then lies down next to him,he turns the younger man towards him.

"I'm sorry,Bae."Killian apologizes."I'm sorry we were apart for so long."  
"We've been apart for far too long."Baelfire said."But were here now and there is no one else i wanna sail with."  
soon they were sleep and when they woke up the next morning bae put on his shirt buttoning it up a little. Killian slipped on some pants.  
they walked out onto the deck and Joined with the rest of the crew. Killian with bae falling behind went to the steering Wheel.

"alright Lads,it's time for us to depart." Killian said moving out of the way.

"Would you like to steer us to our  Destination?" He asked. "Why Captain Jones,I Thought you would never ask." Baelfire said Grabbing the wheel.

They left the small little town behind. the two men brought closer together by their love.


End file.
